Hurry Up and Wait
by JediKnightCaraD
Summary: A series of vignettes focused on the Resistance Base immediately after Episode 7. **CAUTION! Major spoilers for The Force Awakens!**
1. Medical Bay

As far as worlds habitable by human beings went, D'Quar was an unremarkable planet. Its rolling green hills and vast meadows were no different from those of Naboo or Dantooine. While the climate was fairly temperate, most in the galaxy didn't give it a second glance.

This was exactly why the Resistance had chosen this world on which to build their base. The network of natural caverns had been expanded to house the hundreds of base personnel, technicians, strategists, and pilots that had volunteered to set aside the Republic to put up a front against the deadly First Order. While their latest gambit had been a success, their world was no longer a secret. General Leia Organa assured her fellow Resistance fighters that Starkiller Base was only the beginning. The First Order was not going to throw in the towel because of one destroyed base. Since Resistance would no longer be able to rely on the Republic's destroyed fleet for backup, every pilot was needed to be ready to fly at a moment's notice.

Only one of those pilots was not in the hangar, the repair bay, the command center, or the barracks. Though he had a thousand responsibilities to attend to, Commander Poe Dameron had chosen to spend his time in the medical bay. He had spent a couple of hours there every day, awaiting the recovery of his friend Finn, who had been dealt a severe cut to the back by Kylo Ren's lightsaber. His spine had been badly damaged.

Poe leaned against the nearest wall, still in his orange jumpsuit, watching Finn sleep _. He saved my life,_ thought Poe with his brows knit, _and the life of everyone on this base. He deserves better than this._ Presently Poe shifted his weight to his other foot and crossed his arms. "C'mon, buddy. Wake up."

After being brought to the base by Chewbacca and Rey, Finn had gone through three surgeries and five bacta treatments to repair spine and spinal cord. Whether or not Finn would be able to walk without assistance was still up in the air. The medics had done all they could. Now it was up to Finn.

While Poe knew that Finn was healing, it still pained him to watch his friend lie motionless on the cot as he had for the last three days. Only this time, he wasn't completely lifeless. Finn's eyes twitched about under his eyelids as the young man dreamed. It couldn't have been very pleasant, judging by his grimace and the beads of sweat on his forehead.

Then, suddenly, Finn gave a cry. "N-no!" His eyes flew open and darted around.

Poe flinched in surprised and quickly moved next to his friend. The pilot's face was a mask of concern. "Finn? Finn, it's all right. You're safe."

Finn's head snapped around to look...an act which punished him by increasing his pain. He paused, biting his lip, then calmed somewhat in recognition. "Poe? What're you doing here?"

Poe's mouth twitched into something of a smile. "Waiting for you. It's good to see you awake. How you feeling, buddy?"

Finn lifted his head, winced, and lowered it back to the pillows. "Great. Never felt better. Ugh..." The former stormtrooper lowered his head, closed his eyes, and took a deep breath. "How'd I get here?"

Poe's smile widened a little. "It was Chewbacca. He came back in the _Falcon_ and picked up you and Rey just in the nick of time."

Finn's mouth wanted to twitch into a smile of its own, but his warm feelings were cut short by thinking of the other person that Poe had spoken of. "Rey!" He lurched upright yet again, only to yelp. "She was hurt. Is she all right? I gotta see her-"

"Hey, hey. Easy, buddy. Lie still," calmed Poe, touching Finn's shoulder to hold him down. _Well, he's moving. That's a good sign._ "Don't worry about Rey. She's fine. Kicked Kylo's butt, from what I heard."

"Rey did?"

"Guess so. She didn't really say much when you guys got back. She was too upset."

Finn nodded slowly as the horrible memory of what had happened to Han Solo returned. Brown eyes narrowed in anger. "I hope she killed him."

Poe had to shake his head. "No...but Starkiller Base is history. I don't think we have to worry about him anymore."

Finn looked skeptical, but didn't want to argue. "So...so it's gone? For good?"

Poe smiled and nodded, taking Finn's shoulder. "It's gone. We did it. I don't think you have any idea how many lives you saved-"

Sadly Finn shook his head. "Nah. I didn't do much. It was Han Solo who did the real work." His eyes stung, and he blinked. "Did Rey tell you...?"

Poe's smile faded into a deep frown. He still couldn't believe that Han Solo was dead. But he had to nod. "Yeah. She told us. Solo was a great man. He'll be deeply missed by everyone."

"Same here," nodded Finn. "Didn't know him that long, but..."

"You didn't really have to."

"Yeah."

An awkward silence followed. Poe shifted his weight from foot to foot before speaking again. "So how's the back?"

Finn stirred, grimaced, and lay still. "I feel like I've been filleted."

Poe's brow wrinkled in concern. "I'll bet. You were pretty beat up when you came in. Had everyone pretty worried."

Finn scoffed and closed his eyes. "Yeah? Like who?"

Poe pursed his lips. "Everybody. C'mon, pal. You helped destroy a station ten times bigger than the Death Star. Even General Organa stopped by to see you. You're a hero." He took Finn's shoulder.

Finn didn't smile back. "I'm no hero. All I did was tag along and get myself hurt trying to rescue Rey...and she's the one who ends up saving me."

Poe frowned at his wounded friend. "Finn, look at me. You're the only one who insisted on going back for her when everyone else told you it was impossible. You risked everything to save your friend. That makes you a hero in my book." The pilot offered Finn a smile.

Finn's tentative return smile was cut short by another wince. Fear and uncertainty were written in them. "Poe...tell me the truth. How bad was I hurt?"

"Pretty bad. That lightsaber went straight through your spine from bottom to top," grimaced Poe in sympathy.

"Am I gonna walk?" Finn wanted to know.

"These medics are doing everything they can to make sure you do. You've had three surgeries and five dunks in the bacta tank." Poe gave another smile. "Hey, come on. You're gonna be fine. Just wait. A couple weeks, you'll be running circles around us."

"Hope so." Finn's return smile was somewhat reserved. His gaze traveled to his bare feet, debating over whether to try moving them.

"Well, hello there," said the voice of the Resistance's lead medic as she approached the pair with a smile. "It's good to see you awake, Finn. How are you feeling?"

Finn squirmed. "I've been better."

The medic's brow wrinkled and she nodded, looking the young man over as Poe stepped aside. "I can imagine. You've been through a lot these last five days with one of the most serious spinal injuries I've ever seen. But you're healing. It's not going to happen overnight, but I promise to do everything in my power to put you back on your feet." She gave Finn another brief smile. "Now, let's see if you have any motion. That should give us some idea of how you're going to recover. Can you lift your head?"

Finn lifted his head until his chin touched his chest. While it made him wince, it was possible.

She seemed pleased at this. "Good. Now, your arms. Start small. Try and made a fist with each of your hands."

Finn did this with surprising ease. Relief rose with each movement that was performed, bending wrists, elbows, and finally shoulders. His limbs felt heavy and clumsy, but the mere fact that it was possible lifted his spirits considerably.

Finally it was time for the real test. The medic asked him to wiggle his toes.

Finn moistened his lips with nerves. Slowly, carefully, he curled his toes and flexed the top of each of his feet. That took a bit more effort and concentration than usual...but he did it.

 _Yes...yes, he's moving his feet!_ Poe, leaning against the nearest wall, let out the breath he didn't know he'd been holding and broke back into a smile.

The medic was nodding in affirmation. "Good, Finn. Very good. This is an excellent sign and shows that the damage to your spinal cord has been repaired."

Finn's spirits lifted as he turned to the medic. "Does this mean I'll walk again?"

"You have an excellent chance at this point." The medic took a few notes on her datapad. "After you've eaten something, you can start physical therapy on your arms and legs to get your strength back."

Finally the young man was able to give a full, relieved smile. "The sooner, the better."

An announcement rang out over the intercom, calling Poe to the command center. It had to be now. The pilot made a face and turned apologetically to Finn. "Blast. I gotta get going. See you later, okay?"

Finn nodded as his bed was raised to a 45 degree angle. "Okay. Hey, Poe?"

Poe paused in the doorway. "Yeah?"

"Thanks."

"For what?"

"Just...being here."

Poe reached out and gave Finn's shoulder an encouraging slap. "Anytime. Take it easy, buddy. We got you covered." With one more smile, the pilot ducked out the door, pondering the strange circumstances. He had known Finn for less than two weeks. Instant friendship just didn't happen under normal circumstances. Poe had heard stories of how Luke, Han, and Leia had grown so close so quickly, but until meeting Finn, hadn't quite understood it. Battles had an odd way of bringing people together and creating bonds that lasted. Plus Finn was just plain likable, with a lot of energy, loyalty to his friends, and a great sense of humor. All he lacked was self-confidence. Poe was proud to know him and hoped to see him back in action soon.

 _Hang in there, pal,_ thought Poe as he looked over his shoulder one last time. _We're gonna need you._


	2. Solo Memories

_***You might need tissues for this one***_

 _Why did he keep all this junk?_ she wondered as she sifted through the first of two small crates that sat on the floor of her personal quarters. At first glance it all seemed like junk.

Despite changing hands six or seven times since it had been stolen from him, the _Millennium Falcon_ had still contained an overwhelming amount of Han Solo's things. Chewbacca had crated most of it and left it at the Resistance Base before setting off for Ach-To with Rey. With an excellent memory, he didn't need things to remind him of his late captain...his best friend. The Falcon was enough. He just thought Han's life mate might want a few of his things for sentimental value. Humans were like that sometimes.

General Leia Organa had never been a packrat. Very little was kept unless it had some practical use. She didn't like dwelling in the past.

And yet there she sat, perched on the edge of her bed, sifting through various bits and pieces that her late husband had either deemed worthy enough to keep or forgotten to throw away. Thus far it seemed to be the latter. Anything of immediate use or value had already been filched by one of the _Falcon's_ part-time owners.

There was a hydrospanner that had rusted over, half a bottle of Corellian brandy, and a scuffed old boot that was missing its mate. _Ironic,_ thought Leia with a sad half-smile. _Here I am missing my mate._

It really hadn't been all that bad, as Han himself had reflected only days before. While Leia's marriage to the former smuggler had proven to be a challenge, there was never anything bad enough to separate over until it had happened. 'It', of course, being the loss of their only son and the exile of Luke. Before that they had been happy.

There had been arguments of course. Leia's natural but stern leadership at times clashed badly with Han's casual swagger. Both were highly independent and ended up disagreeing on almost everything, from where to put furniture to when to have children.

Leia paused to shake her head. She had been unsure if she even wanted any natural children. With her legacy and lineage, it was risky business. The danger of one of them turning to the Dark Side was always there. Han had never understood why...until it was too late.

Such thoughts were pushed aside. _It's in the past now. Move on._ So Leia reached into the crate to pull out the next item. She almost smiled when she saw what it was. _Keplicks? Where did he find these?_ Keplicks had been Han's favorite cookie. The man had complained loudly when they had been discontinued some ten years before and bought several extra boxes. Leia, upon checking the expiration date, quickly tossed the dusty box into the garbage bin and blessed the fact that it was still sealed. There was probably enough life growing in there to declare it a legal colony.

Leia continued sifting through the box, finding several other expired food containers and another bottle of brandy...empty this time. That and a broken droid caller joined everything else in the trash. That took care of the first crate.

The next didn't look particularly encouraging. Upon reaching into it, Leia felt her throat close. She was glad she had chosen to do this alone.

Anyone else might have mistaken it for an old rag. It had been a gift from the Ewok shaman, Logray, as a gift for Han and Leia's firstborn; a warm fur blanket to wrap him in. Half of the fur had worn off and the item was stiff. Ben had kept the blanket until his fifth birthday, cutting his teeth on it, sleeping with it against his cheek every night. Leia had assumed the item had been thrown out.

The woman's hands shook as she held the tatted fur. _Ben, why? Why?_ She was about to throw it out when her fingers found something wrapped up in it. The next moment Leia pulled out what seemed to be an empty frame. She recognized it an old holoprojector. It recorded a short video clip and then projected it over and over in a loop. Leia switched it on with interest.

The clip brought a wistful, heartbroken smile to the woman's worn face. It was another relic from Han and Leia's past life together, back when they had been a family. They were posing for a professional holo. Ben, just beginning to show his stubborn side, had been seven or perhaps eight years old. He hadn't wanted to smile. So, Han had stealthily started tickling the boy under his arms. After much resistance Ben had burst out laughing. The holo had been taken at just the right moment. Father and son were caught in mid-giggle, Ben trying to push Han away, while Leia looked on trying to scold and failing miserably.

Ben had been sent to Luke's Jedi Academy the next day.

Leia felt the vise of regret return to her throat, and she took a deep breath to will it away. For a moment she was angry. This holo had gone missing years before. Leia had never known Han had kept it. But the anger was short-lived. Han had loved his son to the last. He had wanted to keep something of Ben around despite his claim to have given up.

The frame was switched off and set on Leia's nightstand. She would keep it. It would join the holo that had been taken at her and Han's wedding that, until recently, had been stuffed in a drawer. If only it had recorded sound...

Leia cleared her throat of the lump and tossed the worn fur blanket into the garbage bin before reaching in for the next item. An amused smile came to her face as she recognized an old deck of Sabaac cards. Han had not gambled very often as a family man, but he was always up for a friendly game. He wasn't above stacking the deck, so could hardly find anyone to play with. Leia remembered one game in which Threepio had been impulsively bet and then promptly lost. What an argument they'd had about that! The new owner ended up giving the droid back because he talked too much.

The cards, without much consideration, were set aside. Perhaps one of the young pilots would like them.

The next item Leia pulled out was one of Han's powderfly-eaten old vests. Again the General shook her head. Han's taste in clothing had never changed. He always went for the comfortable and practical. Only with a little nagging would he consent to wearing something nice. Then he looked very handsome indeed.

As Leia pulled the vest out of the crate, something relatively heavy slid out of it and fell with a chink to the floor. Leia, frowning, bent over to look. She recognized it immediately and picked it up off the floor.

It was Han's old Alliance Service Medal for Valor, the one he had won during the Battle of Yavin. Leia gasped in shock. She hadn't seen it in over thirty-one years and assumed it had been lost long ago. The memory of awarding both Han and Luke these medals was still fresh. Leia could still hear the trumpets playing, could still see Luke's wide grin and Han's playful wink as she ran her fingers over the canvas and the sunburst pattern of the heavy alloy.

 _What to do with it?_ Leia didn't want to bog down her quarters with too many things in case the Resistance had to make a quick getaway- not unlikely now that the First Order knew where to find them -but throwing it out seemed borderline criminal. This was a part of history.

 _Later,_ she decided, setting the medal on her nightstand next to the holoprojecting frame. The vest was tossed into the garbage before the one remaining item was pulled from the crate. This also brought a wistful smile. It was one of Han's shirts; quite old from the looks of it. Threadbare patches covered holes under both arms, sweat and grease stains that even the harshest scrubbing could not get rid of streaked various spots, and both collar and cuffs were frayed.

It was Han's, all right. He had always kept his shirts until they fell apart, usually wearing the old ones to work on something messy. This one must have been worn recently. It was unwashed.

Something wet stung Leia's eyes as she impulsively brought the shirt to her nose. There it was, that unique combination of engine grease, cheap soap, sweat, and something else that could only belong to Han. Memories from the last thirty years returned unbidden at just that simple smell. Growing close during the long ride to Bespin...falling asleep in each other's arms after the celebration on Endor...sobbing into Han's shoulder when word of the massacre at Luke's academy had reached them...and then, finally, their last embrace before Han had gone off to help destroy Starkiller Base.

It was not often that Leia cried. She had not even cried for Alderaan. There hadn't been time. This time she wanted to cry. She needed to cry. And so, for the first time since her son had been lost to the Dark Side, General Leia Organa bowed her head and let the tears fall.

She'd never stopped loving him. Even with all the heartbreak they had been through, Leia had loved Han as much during their last goodbye as she had when he had been lowered into the carbon freezing chamber. _But I never told him,_ she thought, bringing the old shirt close to her chest. _I wanted to tell him I still loved him. Why didn't I?_

For a moment Leia felt crushed by her sadness. All her strength seemed to leave her and all she felt was soul-penetrating hole. She lay down on her bed and sobbed, releasing every bit of pent-up grief that she had been holding in for so long.

 _I still love you, Han. I always will. I love you..._

Somewhere, a half-heard, half wished for voice whispered "I know" in Leia's ear.


End file.
